A Star in the Shadows
by Lady Aleka
Summary: It would be unwise, Curunir, to dismiss this matter as nothing of importance. None of us, not even you, know who this being is. We merely know that his power is greater than that of any seen since Sauron himself. It could be that this is Sauron, returned
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Of the characters listed, those clearly belonging to Tolkien, are, of course, his. Rinfeaiel is my creation. As is Elenedhel. Fenerien, Findêcano, Bifur, Narmacil, Arathornia, and Silien belong to friends who created them for an RP we did. This story is Rin's view of what happened, as taken down by Elenedhel. I merely have translated his work from the Elvish, and preserved it for all of us who speak only the Common Tongue.**

* * *

Herein written is the tale of Rinfeaiel Elenawen, Princess of Lothlorien, daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. I, Elenedhel, son of Dorongil, have written this in my own hand in the year 10 of the Fourth Age, under the rein of Elessar Telcontar, king of Gondor and Arnor re-united. 

Now, Muse, tell me of the Daughter of Light, sing to me of the Lady of Night, begin the story, and tell of her adventures...

* * *

The sun sparkled overhead, filtering through the golden trees, and shining down on the city of the Galadhrim. The light seemed to shine even brighter, as it poured into the room where a tall Elven lady stood, her golden hair rippling down her back; her white dress shimmering with every move. She turned from the pool of water, and walked quietly back to where an Elven lord stood, listening quietly to another Elf, who appeared to be a messenger. Both Elves looked up when she entered.

"Elrond Half-Elven has called a Council of the Wise, yet I do not intend to go. It is not my place to go."

"Who then shall go?" asked Celeborn.

"We shall send Rinfeaiel to the Council."

Celeborn nodded. The discussion was over. When the Lady Galadriel looked into her Mirror, what she saw there was not to be disputed. There was a reason behind every decision she made. For in this Mirror, things were shown that had been, that were being, and things that had not yet come to pass. One did not question what the Mirror revealed.

* * *

Thus it was that Lady Rinfeaiel was sent to Imladris, to the Council of the Wise. There, many others had gathered at the bidding of Elrond Half-Elven – Fenerien, learnéd in the lore of the Rings of Power; Findêcano of Mirkwood; Mithrandir and Curunir of the Istari; Bifur of the Dwarves, brought to Imladris by the wish of Mithrandir; Narmacil of Men, gifted with some of the power of the Istari and taught in the South by Alatar and Pallando, the Blue Wizards; Arathornia of Men, living in Imladris; Silien of Lothlorien, who brought information to Elrond concerning the matter being brought before the Council, and many others.

The greetings were not prolonged, and it was not long before Elrond had gathered them together, Elves, Men, and Dwarves. Rinfeaiel noted that Elrond had done a surprisingly well job as to keeping the Dwarves away from those who would object most to their being there...namely away from Curunir and herself. An uneasy silence settled over the Council as Elrond stood up and walked to the center of the circle.

'This Council has been called on behalf of Lord Silien who is lately returned with Findêcano from Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. The questions that have been burning in your mind I shall allow Silien to answer, as it is he who brings the real question to us.'

Silien bowed to Elrond as he rose and gracefully strode to the center of the circle. Not all that Silien relayed to the Council need be said here, but that of what he had seen ought to be told:

'Yrch now roam in the south of Mirkwood, past Old Forest Road. North of the road in the southern woods can many evil things be found lurking. Even the Children of Ungoliant have come forth again, showing clearly their origin to be Dol Guldur, as all the evil now penetrating the forest. We fear this is no brigand of yrch ruling, but that this Necromancer is a greater power. I have taken counsel with Thranduil as to what Celeborn saw, and what the Elves of Mirkwood themselves have seen. It is our fear that the Necromancer will invade the rest of Mirkwood, and even threaten the power of Dale.'

He got no further before Bifur rose angrily, a flush reddening his cheeks. 'What concern is this to the Dwarves? For centuries we have survived on our own, why should we concern ourselves with your petty disputes now? What has worked for the best for us does not now need to be changed. We have not received aid from you in our struggles, and do not look to us for aid now!'

Narmacil jumped up, eyes flashing. 'If this is your response, what reason did you have for coming, you undergrown...' he broke off at a sharp glare from Mithrandir and softened slightly. 'At least let Lord Silien finish.'

The arguments grew from here, with Curunir leading the opposition for doing something to look into the matter more. Mithrandir opposed Curunir's counsel outright and recommended strongly investigating this Necromancer. Rinfeaiel remained silent, though inwardly she longed to object. For once, though, the maiden held her tongue. At last Findêcano rose and and murmured something to Elrond, who in turn raised his hand for silence.

'When Melkor's power in Arda grew in ages long past, the Valar paid no heed, and let him continue in his way. Yet when his time grew ripe and he overthrew the pillars in Almaren, they could do nothing. Their apathy brought about such destruction; had they opposed him when he was still weak they could have avoided that. Let us learn from this, let us not let whatever dark power that lies in the south of Mirkwood grow to such an extreme that we must face the same consequences as the Valar. We must follow the advice of Mithrandir. It is too great a risk to do otherwise.'

Elrond noted the majority assent to Findêcano's words and turned toward Mithrandir. 'Who will you take with you?'

Mithrandir surveyed the group and answered without hesitation. 'I will take Fenerien, Findêcano, Bifur, Silien, Rinfeaiel, Arathornia, and Narmacil, if they are so willing.'

Bifur objected immediately. 'Why should we risk our lives for you, when no threat is posed toward the dwarves?' He let a hand drop to rest on his battle-axe and his eyes gleamed in anger.

This was too much for Rinfeaiel and her eyes flashed as she sprang to her feet. 'Have you listened to none of what has been said here, dwarf? This Necromancer could well pose a threat to not just the Elves, but all of Middle-Earth. If he conquers Mirkwood, where then shall he stop? Shall he not darken the doors of Moria, or past the kingdom of Dale, for some petty reason?

'Is it your wish to stand by, doing nothing? To sit and watch the possible ruin of our world? Is this the strength of the dwarves? To tremble and fear when a threat arises? Where is your courage, your honour, that you will not help those who need your aid?'

'When have we dwarves needed the help of the elves?' Bifur countered angrily. 'Should the time come, we can stand and fight, but for the dwarves. Not for the elves or men. And do not call us cowards... for I shall show your throat that we are not with my axe...!'

So saying, he lunged toward her...


	2. The Start of the Quest

**Author's Note: Again, I don't own any character. Except for Rinfeaiel. Tolkien owns Elrond, and Curunir, and Mithrandir. And the places. The other characters are owned by other friends. All hail Tolkien for his wonderful creation. Please, Read and Review. Love to hear comments.**

* * *

Findêcano stepped between Bifur and Rinfeaiel before the dwarf could do anything, an icy look in his eyes. 'There is no need for fighting. All have been invited by Master Elrond and Mithrandir. There should be no enmity between us. It is enough to have an outside threat looming as a cloud.'

Fenerien stood up as well, lightly puffing away on his pipe. 'Well, Bifur,' he said calmly. 'What is it you plan to do after killing us?'

The dwarf said nothing but returned to his seat with a melancholy glower. Fenerien then turned to Curunir, an inscrutable look on his face.

'It would be unwise, Curunir, to dismiss this matter as nothing of importance. None of us, not even you, know who this being is. We merely know that his power is greater than that of any seen since Sauron himself. It could be that this is Sauron, returned with greater strength than first Mithrandir came to Dol Guldur.'

Rinfeaiel, meanwhile, gave Bifur a look that would shrivel a lesser creature. 'Have you forgotten the age of old, Master Dwarf?' she began. 'When your people and mine were friends? When those who dwelt in Khazad-Dûm were not enemies with those who dwelt in Lothlorien? Know you not the writing on the doors to Moria?'

Elrond silenced her with a look as Mithrandir rose and motioned for the Elf and Dwarf to sit down. Rinfeaiel did so willingly, albeit sending a look of smug fury toward the dwarf.

'There is to be no fighting. You were called here to prevent a war, not to start one. Do you wish to bring about our undoing sooner by this petty bickering? It will not be tolerated. Master Bifur, the lady does not know you as I do. She may not trust you, but I have no fears as to that being remedied with time. Lady Rinfeaiel, I trust you will not bring dishonour to the Council by provoking anymore outbursts. Bifur, I do not worry that you will be able to sit back and contain yourself for the rest of the Council.'

'You overstep your bounds, Mithrandir,' objected Curunir. 'Let them fight it out if they wish. We have more important matters to attend to, it matters not if the Elves and Dwarves wish to battle each other over selfish pursuits and trivial inconveniences.'

Elrond sighed and motioned for everyone to be quiet. 'Master Bifur, no one is making you go. You may decline if you wish. And no one will think the worse of you.' He gave a pointed glance around those seated. The party will leave tomorrow. I will leave you to prepare for your journey.'

Bifur rose again. 'Not so fast, Elf! If there are Elves going, then I'm going too. Someone has to look out for the interests of the Dwarves.'

The Half-Elf smiled and nodded a dismissal. Each left, going his or her own way, doing what preparations were needed for their departure tomorrow.

* * *

As Rinfeaiel returned to her room, her thoughts strayed to her home. She loved Lothlorien more than any other place in Middle-Earth...there she was free. She was young, untouched by sorrow, and loved to ride and walk amongst the golden mellyrn. The Elf thought to herself of her niece, and her sisters, her parents, Elenedhel—the Elf whom she had been friends with all her life—and how she could have stayed. It was these thoughts that sped her to the library.

There she knocked, and hearing no answer, opened the door and entered, gazing around at shelf after shelf of books. She called softly to Fenerien, but received no response. Suddenly she felt a hand lightly tap her shoulder, and she spun with a slight gasp of surprise. There was Fenerien, laughing.

'You like to sneak up like that, do you not?' she asked in an accusatory tone, but her eyes were dancing.

Fenerien smiled and bowed slightly. 'I have it down to an art form, milady. But now, what brings you here?'

The girl sobered and grew quiet. 'I came to speak with you, actually.'

'What about?' asked Fenerien, looking completely unsurprised. As usual.

'It's... I don't know if I should go...' Rinfeaiel began nervously. 'I fear I might endanger the quest if I go. The Dwarf and I are not on the best of terms, and I worry that we might not get along well enough. I thought you might have some advice for me.'

Fenerien paused for a moment, and then answered. 'The choice is yours, as to whether you go. Worry not about the Dwarf. Dwarves are not evil folk; I myself had Dwarven friends in ages long past. Be a friend. And if you fail, you fail. Life will continue. Do not worry about what happens on this journey. In my opinion you would be a great asset to our company. Yet the decision is yours, and my opinion of you shall not be affected, for good or for ill.'

He smiled gently at her, and blew another smoke ring from his pipe. Rinfeaiel thanked him and left to continue packing. His continual smoking set him apart from the other Elves, and Curunir looked down on Fenerien and Mithrandir for their pursuit of a _human_ practice. Rinfeaiel merely found it fascinating.

* * *

The next morning the group mounted their horses as dawn broke across the sky, waiting for Mithrandir to lead them toward Mirkwood. Rinfeaiel noticed a man near Fenerien, she presumed him to be Talegin, but she knew not anymore about him. At last Elrond bid them farewell, and they set forth along the road.

For the first few days they did not hurry, kept their pace leisurely, yet also keeping out a watchful eye. Not one was interested in meeting this foe any sooner than they would have to do. Rinfeaiel fingered her bow as she road, glad to once more feel the familiar weight of her quiver strung along her back.

On the fourth day things took a turn for the worse. Including the weather. Unlike the warm sunshine that had bathed them previously, they were now faced with a torrent of rain. It came down so heavily that their horses were struggling to find footing in the mud. Mithrandir soon decided to stop, and as a fire could not be kept going, they searched for a small cave in which to stay until the storm passed.

Once in the cave, Bifur busied himself with making a fire. The others lay out their cloaks and mats to dry. The others, that is, save Fenerien and Mithrandir. Those two stood by the entrance and gazed out at the rain in whispered conference. Rinfeaiel watched carefully, yearning to hear what they were saying to the other...and her heart grew cold within her.


End file.
